elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Argoniański klient, księga 3 (Skyrim)
Argoniański klient, księga 3 Treść Argoniański klient Księga Trzecia pióra Waughina Jartha Decumus Scotti wiedział, że powinien być w Gideon, położonym na południu Czarnych Mokradeł mieście przenikniętym kulturą Cesarstwa, i pozyskiwać kontrakty dla Komisji Budowlanej lorda Vanecha i jej klientów, by ożywić sytuację gospodarczą w prowincji. Zamiast tego znajdował się w podtopionej, cuchnącej zgnilizną wiosce zwanej Hixinoag, gdzie nie znał nikogo prócz Chaero Gemullusa, przemytnika narkotyków. Gemullusowi ani trochę nie przeszkadzało, że karawana kupiecka pojechała na północ zamiast na południe. Podzielił się nawet ze Scottim swoim wiadrem trodhów, małych, chrupiących rybek, które kupił od wieśniaków. Scotti wolałby jeść ryby gotowane (albo chociaż nieżywe), ale Gemullus odparł od niechcenia, że martwe i gotowane trodhy są śmiertelnie trujące. - Gdybym był tam, gdzie powinienem być - narzekał Scotti, wkładając sobie do ust szamoczącą się rybkę - jadłbym pieczeń, zagryzał serem i może nawet popijał winem. - Ja sprzedaję księżycowy cukier na północy, a kupuję na południu - odparł Gemullus, wzruszając ramionami. - Trzeba się przystosowywać, przyjacielu. - Ja mam sprawy do załatwienia tylko w Gideon. - No to masz kilka opcji. Możesz zostać tutaj. Większość wiosek w Argonii nie pozostaje zbyt długo w jednym miejscu i jest spora szansa, że Hixinoag zdryfuje do samych bram Gideon. Może to potrwać z miesiąc czy dwa. Najłatwiejszy sposób. - Straciłbym mnóstwo czasu. - Druga opcja, znów dołączyć do karawany - stwierdził Gemullus. - Może tym razem pojadą we właściwym kierunku, może nie utkną w błocie i może nie wymordują ich Nagi. - Mało kuszące. - Scotti zmarszczył czoło. - Jeszcze jakieś pomysły? - Pojedź korzeniami. Podziemnym Ekspresem. - Gemullus wyszczerzył się radośnie. - Chodź. Opuścili wioskę i weszli do zagajnika pokracznych drzew, obficie okrytych mchem. Przemytnik patrzył wciąż na ziemię, co jakiś czas trącając butem gęste błoto. W końcu znalazł miejsce, w którym, gdy na nie nadepnął, na powierzchni pojawiło się mnóstwo wielkich, oleistych baniek. - Świetnie - powiedział. - Teraz uważaj: podstawa to nie panikować. Ekspres zabierze cię na południe, tam idzie zimowa migracja, a kiedy zobaczysz mnóstwo czerwonej gliny, będziesz wiedział, że Gideon jest blisko. Nie panikuj. Kiedy zobaczysz pełno baniek, to będzie to dziura - tak oddychają - którą możesz się wydostać. Scotti spojrzał na niego, nic nie rozumiejąc. Gemullus ewidentnie bredził. - Że co? Gemullus złapał Scottiego za ramię i popchnął na środek miejsca, z którego wydobywały się bańki. - Stań tutaj... Scotti począł prędko zapadać się w błoto. Spojrzał na przemytnika, oniemiały z przerażenia. - I pamiętaj: poczekaj, aż zobaczysz czerwoną glinę, a wtedy, jak tylko zobaczysz bańki, pchaj się w górę... Im bardziej Scotti próbował uciec, tym szybciej się zapadał. Pogrążył się w błocie po szyję i tylko gapił się na Gemullusa, niezdolny do wyartykułowania czegokolwiek bardziej spójnego niż: „Ugggg". - I nie myśl o tym, że jesteś trawiony. Człowiek może przeżyć w trzewiach czerwia całe miesiące. Scotti ostatni raz nabrał desperacko powietrza w płuca i zamknął oczy, nim błoto go pochłonęło. Poczuł wokół siebie ciepło, którego się nie spodziewał. Gdy otworzył oczy, zobaczył, że otacza go całkowicie przezroczysta, galaretowata masa, i że pędzi naprzód, na południe, przemykając przez błoto, jakby nie stawiało więcej oporu, niż powietrze, wzdłuż skomplikowanej sieci korzeni. Opanowały go jednocześnie zdumienie i euforia. Mknął z zawrotną szybkością przez mrok, a ze wszystkich stron mijały go grube, włókniste macki bagiennych drzew. Było tak, jakby znajdował się wysoko na niebie o północy, a nie głęboko pod mokradłami, w Podziemnym Ekspresie. Zerkając do góry na potężną strukturę korzeni, Scotti dostrzegł, że coś się zbliża. Podłużne, niemal trzymetrowe stworzenie bez rąk, nóg, kości, oczu, bezbarwne, niemal bezkształtne, mknące po korzeniach. Wewnątrz niego znajdowało się coś ciemnego, a gdy się zbliżyło, Scotti zobaczył, że to Argonianin. Pomachał mu, a obrzydliwe stworzenie, w którym siedział, spłaszczyło się nieco i popędziło dalej. Ten widok sprawił, że słowa Gemullusa odżyły w pamięci Scottiego. „Zimowa migracja", „tak oddychają", „jesteś trawiony" - tańczyły mu w głowie, starając się znaleźć sobie w niej miejsce na przekór uporowi jej właściciela. Ale nie było innego wytłumaczenia. Scotti od jedzenia żywych ryb gładko przeszedł do bycia jedzonym żywcem w ramach szybkiego transportu. Był w jednym z tych czerwi. Scotti podjął męską decyzję: zemdleć. Budził się powoli. Śniło mu się, że spoczywa w ciepłych objęciach pięknej kobiety. Uśmiechnął się. Gdy otworzył oczy, rzeczywistość uderzyła go jak taran. Stwór wciąż pędził ślepo naprzód, ponad korzeniami, ale nie przypominało to już lotu po nocnym niebie. Teraz było to jak niebo o wschodzie słońca, pełne różu i czerwieni. Scotti przypomniał sobie, że Gemullus mówił mu o czerwonej glinie w pobliżu Gideon. Teraz musiał tylko znaleźć bańki. Nie było żadnych baniek. Choć wnętrze czerwia było wciąż ciepłe i wygodne, Scotti czuł nad sobą i wszędzie wokół ogromny ciężar ziemi. „Nie panikuj" - mówił Gemullus, ale usłyszeć radę to jedno, a postąpić zgodnie z nią to coś zupełnie innego. Zaczął się wiercić, a stwór przyspieszył, czując zwiększony nacisk w swoim wnętrzu. Nagle Scotti ujrzał przed sobą cienką wieżę baniek powietrza, wznoszącą się przez błoto z jakiegoś podziemnego strumienia, pionowo, wśród korzeni, aż do powierzchni. Gdy tylko czerw w nią wszedł, Scotti z całej siły wypchnął ciało do góry, przedzierając się przez cienką skórę stwora. Bańki wypchnęły Scottiego do góry i nim zdążył mrugnąć, wyskoczył z czerwonego, chlupiącego błota jak z procy. Nieopodal, pod drzewem, stali dwaj szarzy Argonianie. Trzymali w rękach sieć. Spojrzeli na Scottiego z uprzejmą ciekawością. Zauważył, że w ich sieci szamotało się kilka kudłatych, szczuropodobnych stworzeń. Gdy już miał się do nich zwrócić, trzeci Argonianin zeskoczył z drzewa. Choć Scotti nie był w tej materii ekspertem, natychmiast rozpoznał w nich rybaków - czy może traperów. - Przepraszam, chłopcy - powiedział jowialnie Scotti - moglibyście pokazać mi, którędy do Gideon? Argonianie przedstawili się jako Ściągający-Ogień i Szum-Świeżych-Liści. Spojrzeli po sobie, zdumieni pytaniem. - Kogo szuka? - spytał Szum-Świeżych-Liści. - Zdaje mi się, że nazywa się on - odparł Scotti, starając się przypomnieć sobie zawartość swych utraconych akt. - Archein Prawa-Stopa-... Kamień? Ściągający-Ogień skinął głową. - Pięć złota, pokaże drogę. Wschód, blisko. Plantacja wschód od Gideon. Ładna. Scotti uznał, że to najlepszy interes, jaki mu się trafił od pięciu dni i wręczył Ściągającemu-Ogień pięć septimów. Argonianie wyprowadzili Scottiego na błotnistą wstęgę drogi, która wiła się między trzcinami, i wkrótce jego oczom ukazał się, daleko na zachodzie, błękit Zatoki Topal. Scotti rozglądał się, podziwiając wspaniałe, otoczone murami domy, które pokryte były jasnoczerwonym kwieciem wyrastającym wprost ze ścian, i zaskoczył sam siebie, gdy przez jego głowę przemknęła myśl: „Jakie to ładne". Droga biegła wzdłuż bystrego strumienia, na wschód od Zatoki. Jego przewodnicy powiedzieli mu, że to rzeka Onkobra. Płynęła w głąb Czarnych Mokradeł, ku mrocznemu jądru prowincji. Zaglądając do wnętrza ogrodzeń otaczających plantacje, Scotti zauważył, że tylko nieliczne pola były uprawiane. Na większości gniły niezebrane rośliny z dawnych zbiorów; sady pełne były uschniętych, bezlistnych drzew. Argonianie, którzy pracowali na plantacjach, byli chudzi, słabi, półżywi. Bardziej przypominali niespokojne duchy niż żywe i rozumne istoty. Dwie godziny później trójka wędrowców brnęła wciąż na wschód, a posiadłości z większej odległości wciąż wyglądały imponująco. Droga była twarda, choć porośnięta chwastami, ale Scotti był poddenerwowany i przerażony stanem robotników i ziemi uprawnej, więc jego sentyment do okolicy począł zanikać. - Daleko jeszcze? - spytał. Szum-Świeżych-Liści i Ściągający-Ogień spojrzeli na siebie, jakby pytanie to jeszcze ani razu nie przyszło im do głowy. - Archein jest wschód? - zastanowił się Szum. - Daleko czy blisko? Ściągający-Ogień wzruszył obojętnie ramionami i powiedział do Scottiego: - Pięć złota, pokaże drogę. Wschód, blisko. Plantacja. Ładna. - Nie macie bladego pojęcia, gdzie on jest! - krzyknął Scotti. - Nie mogliście mi powiedzieć od razu? Spytałbym kogoś innego! Zza zakrętu przed nimi dobiegł odgłos kopyt. Zbliżał się jeździec. Scotti ruszył naprzód, by pozdrowić jeźdźca, i nie zauważył, jak pazurzasta ręka Ściągającego-Płomień wyskakuje naprzód i rzuca na niego zaklęcie. Poczuł je po chwili. Lodowaty pocałunek wzdłuż kręgosłupa, sztywność mięśni rąk i nóg, jakby ktoś owinął je żelaznymi sztabami. Był sparaliżowany. Przekleństwo zaklęcia paraliżu polega na tym, jak mogą z pewnością poświadczyć niektórzy pechowi czytelnicy, że patrzy się i myśli zupełnie jak zawsze, lecz ciało nie reaguje. Myśl, która przyszła Scottiemu do głowy, brzmiała: „Szlag". Ściągający-Ogień i Szum-Świeżych-Liści byli bowiem, jak większość prostych robotników na Czarnych Mokradłach, wprawnymi iluzjonistami. I nie pałali miłością do Cesarstwa i Cyrodiilian. Argonianie zepchnęli Decumusa Scottiego z drogi tuż przed tym, jak pojawił się na niej koń z jeźdźcem. Ów jeździec wyglądał imponująco: był to szlachcic w błyszczącym ciemnozielonym płaszczu, dokładnie takiego samego koloru, jak jego skóra; poszarpany kołnierz wyrastał mu z głowy niczym korona. - Witajcie, bracia! - zawołał jeździec. - Witaj, Archeinie Prawa-Stopa-Kamień - odparli, a Szum dodał: - Co wasza dostojność porabia w ten piękny dzień? - Ani chwili odpoczynku - westchnął po królewsku Argonianin. - Jedna z moich pracownic urodziła bliźniaki. Bliźniaki! Na szczęście w mieście jest handlarz, któremu się przydadzą, a ona nie broniła się zbytnio. No i jest jakiś kretyński Cyrodiilianin z Komisji Budowlanej lorda Vanecha, z którym mam się spotkać w Gideon. Z pewnością będzie chciał, by go oprowadzić po okolicy, nim otworzy dla mnie skarbiec. Tyle hałasu o nic. Ściągający-Ogień i Szum-Świeżych-Liści wyrazili współczucie, a następnie, gdy Archein Prawa-Stopa-Kamień oddalił się, udali się na poszukiwanie swego zakładnika. Niestety, ponieważ siła ciążenia jest na Czarnych Mokradłach równie nieubłagana, jak w całym Tamriel, ich zakładnik, Decumus Scotti, sturlał się w dół z miejsca, w którym go zostawili, i w owej chwili znajdował się w rzece Onkoba, zajęty tonięciem. Kategoria:Skyrim: Książki